


Kirihara's wellbeing

by Holycowbrowniekitty



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Doujinshi, Gen, Gift Exchange, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty
Summary: Despite all the telltale signs of sickness, Kirihara goes to school, because a certain monster will kill him if he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doc_Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Teeth/gifts).



> A 15 page doujinshi, it's amateurish and my first ever big project, so I hope you can forgive the lack of spatial awareness, the weird Sanada faces and the clusterfuck that's Kirihara's hair at times. I hope you enjoy it as well! (link to the imgur album with the comic).

 

Bonus, since I know u like the bean so much


End file.
